Bitten: The Body in the Wood
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: [Erweiterte Szenen zu Folge 3 Der Eindringling] Nachdem sich der Jäger Braxton im Wald mit Clay angelegt und der junge Danvers ihn aus purer Wut und Beschützerinstinkt mit dem Gewehrkolben geschlagen hatte, konnte Jeremy gerade noch eine Schlägerei verhindern. Doch was wäre passiert, wenn sich Clay in seiner Wut und seinem Jagdtrieb noch gesteigert hätte? Warning: Spanking!


**Titel:** The Body in the Wood

**Reihe: **Bitten

**Timeline:** Spielt in Folge 3 _Der Eindringling_ nachdem Jeremy mit Elena im Garten über Philipp gesprochen und bevor Clay mit Elena in die Stadt gefahren ist, um sich umzuhören.

**Rating:** P-16

**Genre:** General / Drama / Dominance / Family

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Die Rechte an den Charakteren und der Serie haben _Entertainment One_ und der kanadische TV Sender _Space_! Die Idee stammt von der Autorin_Kelley Armstrong_! Nichts davon gehört mir, aber ich leih sie mir gern noch mal aus!

**Warning:  
><strong>Spanking in dieser Geschichte! Bitte die Geschichte schließen und etwas anderes lesen, wenn das nicht euer Ding ist!

**AN:** Hallo :) Jetzt gibt es endlich noch mal einen kleinen One-Shot zu einer Folge! Hatte in letzter Zeit ziemlich zu tun und mir hat auch irgendwie der Spaß an der Sache gefehlt, deswegen dauert es mit dem Schreiben und Posten leider jetzt etwas, tut mir leid :(

Clay hat sich hier mal wieder von seiner schlechtesten Seite gezeigt! Er hat nicht auf Jeremy gehört und hatte sich nicht sehr gut unter Kontrolle! So wie wir das eben von ihm kennen!

Um noch mal zu verdeutlichen wieviel Einfluß und Macht der Alpha wirklich auf Clay und sein Rudel hat, habe ich die Szene im Wald noch etwas erweitern müssen und einen Teil dazu erfunden, in dem der Beta hinter den Eindringlingen herjagt und schließlich auf Braxton los geht, während Jeremy ein paar Meilen entfernt und abgelenkt ist. Andernfalls hätte Clay diesen erneuten Angriff gar nicht erst gewagt, das ist klar ...

Der Junge sollte echt mal lernen sich zu beherrschen! Aber sagt das mal einem Betawolf, der sein Revier verteidigen will? Die _kursiv-gedruckten_ Textpassage (außer die Gedanken) ist Dialog der Folge.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

><p>BITTEN: THE BODY IN THE WOOD<p>

**Kapitel 1 Eine erfolglose Jagd!**

_"Du wartest hier,"_ hatte Jeremy ihm befohlen, bevor er gemeinsam mit Elena den Salon verlassen hatte.

Das war jetzt ganze sechs Minuten her ...

Clayton hockte immer etwas lustlos und allein in dem schönen Ledersessel im Salon und tat nichts. Er wartete. Der Rest seines Rudels war bereits draußen unterwegs um Anweisungen des Alphas auszuführen. Elena und Jeremy waren durch die Küche und hinter das Haus gegangen. Wahrscheinlich um ungestört reden zu können.

Aber über was? Über _ihn_? Möglich wäre es, denn weshalb hatte Jeremy ihm sonst gesagt, er solle hier bleiben und auf ihn warten?

Und wenn es etwas _Privates_ war, dann würde Clay ganz sicher nicht die Ohren spitzen und lauschen! Clay selbst mochte es ja auch nicht, wenn sich Jeremy mit ihm unterhielt, über was auch immer, und im Haus einer der Anderen zu hörte!

_Aprospos ... _Ruckartig löste er seine blauen Augen von dem Parkettboden zu seinen Stiefeln und starrte nervös und angespannt zugleich durch den Salon und in die Lobby hinein. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Hände und Finger. An seinen Knöcheln klebte immer noch etwas Blut.

Sollte er hinüber in die Küche gehen und sich Braxton's fast getrocknetes Blut abwaschen? Andererseits hatte Jeremy ihm befohlen, er solle genau hier auf ihn warten?

Clay seufzte und leckte sich vorsichtig über die trockenen Lippen, als er an die vergangene letzte Stunde dachte. Wieder mal hatte er sich nicht kontrollieren können. Und wieder mal hatte Clayton Danvers den Befehl seines Vaters und Alphas ignoriert und einfach gehandelt! Wunderbar ...

Jeremy hatte schon gewusst, weshalb er Antonio und Nick damit beauftragt hatte, Braxton und die anderen Jäger durch seinen Wald und zum Haupttor zurück zu begleiten und eben _nicht_ Clay!

Normalerweise wäre das auch Clayton's Job gewesen. Gäste höflich hinaus komplimentieren!

Er war Jeremy's Bodyguard und Verteidiger des Rudels und Stonehaven! Sobald jemand Unbefugtes im Wald umher lief, aus welchem Grund auch immer, wurde Clay ziemlich mißtrauisch und aggressiv wie ein Wachhund, der an einer Kette vor seiner Hütte lag und auf alles und jeden ein Auge hatte.

Nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass Clay eben _nicht_ an einer Kette lag und launisch auf einen Knochen herumbiss, sondern sich auf seinem Land frei bewegen und entsprechend handeln konnte, wenn er es für nötig hielt. Heute hatte es der junge Beta für nötig gehalten!

Dieser schießwütige Braxton mit seinem Gott verdammten Köter und seinem Gewehr hatte ihn provoziert und seine Familie beschuldigt etwas mit dem Tod dieses armen Jungen zu schaffen zu haben! Ohne auch nur die geringsten Beweise vorzulegen.

Clayton hatte wieder und wieder ihre Unschuld beteuert und sich gemeinsam mit Braxton in Rage geredet, bis dieser dann an der Sicherung und dem Abzug seines Gewehrs herumgespielt hatte. Clayton hatte sofort reagiert, zum Schutz Jeremy's und seines Rudels und hatte es Braxton dann mit einem kräftigen Ruck aus der Hand gerissen und ihm den Kolben an den Kopf geschlagen.

Es hatte einen dumpfen Knall gegeben als das harte Holz gegen die Schädeldecke geschlagen war und der Beta hatte mit Feuer in den Augen zugesehen, wie der unsympathische Jäger zunächst getorkelt und dann zu Boden gegangen war.

Clay rieb sich über die Knöchel. _Wenn ich an diese blöde Visage denke, dann ..._ Tief atmete er noch mal durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Wenn Jeremy hier gleich wieder auftauchen würde, dann würde es Clay absolut nichts bringen seinen Adoptivvater anzufauchen - ganz im Gegenteil. Jeremy war schon wütend genug auf ihn, auch wenn er das vorhin im Wald noch nicht all zu deutlich gezeigt hatte.

Dieser Blick, den sein Alpha ihm nach dieser _Aktion_ zugeworfen hatte, hatte Clay sofort einen Schritt zurückweichen lassen! Während der Kumpel von Braxton seinen Freund höchst umständlich aufgeholfen und ihn dann zurückgehalten hatte sich auf Clay zu stürzen, war auch noch der Hund ausgeflippt und fast auf Elena losgegangen.

Die Wölfin hatte den schwarz-braunen Jagdhund wütend angeknurrt und Blue hatte sofort solche Angst bekommen, dass er sich von der Leine gerissen hatte und in den dichten Wald gerannt war.

Und alles nur, weil wieder mal Unbefugte Jeremy's Land betraten und hier gewildert hatten! Hätte dieser Hund, den Blutgeruch der Leiche nicht gewittert, hätten sie den Jungen einfach schnell verstecken und dann bei Nacht beseitigen können, ohne dass Jemand etwas bemerkt hätte.

Also eigentlich war doch Hund _Bluey_ Schuld an der Sache oder?

Clay schmunzelte leicht bei diesem absurden Gedanken. Wenn es bei diesem eher harmlosen Techtelmechtel geblieben wäre, würde er sich jetzt ganz sicher keine Sorgen machen müssen.

Doch leider hatte sich Clay dann, als Jeremy sein Mobiltelefon gezückt und mit Sheriff Morgen gesprochen hatte um ihr leider eine weitere Leiche zu melden, hinter Nick, Antonio und den Jägern hergeschlichen.

Seine Jagdinstinkte waren geweckt worden!

Und auch wenn er in der Gestalt eines Menschen und nicht in der eines braunen Wolfes den Jägern leise gefolgt war, hatte er das immense Hochgefühl seiner bevorstehenden Jagd, was sich in seinem ganzen Körper und Kopf schlagartig ausgebreitet hatte, nicht mehr länger unterdrücken können.

Mitten in Jeremy's Wald war es dann zu einem klassischen Showdown zwischen Braxton und Clayton gekommen. Clay war plötzlich von Nick und Antonio unbemerkt aus dem Gebüsch gestürzt und den Jägern in den Weg getreten.

Clay musste jetzt wieder leicht grinsen, als er sich an diese Szene zurück erinnerte.

Braxton war mehr als verdutzt gewesen, Antonio hatte noch versucht ihn mit einem Befehl von den Schlägen abzuhalten und Nick hatte gar nicht erst versucht, seinen Rudelbruder zu zügeln. Er hätte es eh nicht geschafft ... Denn Clayton hörte auf niemanden! Schon gar nicht, wenn er soviel Wut und Verärgerung in sich spürte, wie in diesem Moment!

Natürlich hätte er auf Jeremy gehört - wäre _Jeremy_ da gewesen.

Doch die ersten fünf Minuten war nichts von seinem Alpha zu sehen gewesen. Erst nachdem Antonio dann nach seinem besten Freund gerufen hatte, war plötzlich Jeremy hinter den Bäumen aufgetaucht und hatte es geschafft Clay von Braxton herunter zu zerren und seinen Sohn davon abzubringen, weiter auf ihn einzuprügeln.

Nachdem sich Jeremy Danvers bei den Jägern für Clay's Verhalten entschuldigt und Braxton ihm aus purer Verachtung noch einmal vor die Füße gespuckt hatte, waren die ungebetenen Gäste gemeinsam mit Nick und Antonio durch den Wald marschiert und hatten sich ohne Umschweife dem Haupttor genähert, wo ihre Autos geparkt waren.

Jeremy hatte ihnen nachgesehen und sich dann wieder zu Clayton umgedreht, der einfach nur dort gestanden und versucht hatte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen!

Im Salon hörte Clay jetzt wieder die Hintertür in der Küche. Schritte von zwei Personen hallten durch das große Haus und verstummten dann wieder. Clay horchte auf! Wortfetzen. Leise und kaum hörbar, selbst für ihn als Wolf!

Clay versuchte nicht zu zuhören, sondern sah zum Fenster hinaus. Eine Person ging die Treppe hinauf und in den ersten Stock. Die Andere war noch in der Küche geblieben. Der Wasserhahn wurde geöffnet und Jemand wusch sich gründlich die Hände.

Kaum zwei Minuten später hörte er abermals Schritte und sah schließlich auf. Schon blickte er Jeremy entgegen, der geschmeidig und relativ gelassen in den Salon und zu ihm hinüber kam.

Dicht neben ihm blieb der Rudelführer stehen. Als Jeremy ihn an sah - brach Clay den Blickkontakt sofort ab und verhielt sich so unterwürfig wie möglich. Er wusste, dass es Ärger geben würde und er hatte es eigentlich auch verdient oder nicht?

Eine plötzliche Bewegung neben ihm schreckte Clay sofort wieder auf! Seine rechte Hand wurde hoch genommen und nach Verletzungen inspiziert ... Clay sah immer noch auf seine Knie und keinesfalls Jeremy direkt in die Augen.

Dieser bewegte leicht die Finger seines Adoptivsohnes hin und her und stellte fest, dass sich Clay bei der Attacke gegen Mr. Braxton nicht selbst verletzt hatte. Alles andere hätte den Rudel-Alpha auch sehr gewundert!

"Geh dir das Blut abwaschen, Clayton und beeil dich damit bevor es trocknen kann!"

Jeremy machte einen gezielten Schritt rückwärts und sein Adoptivsohn erhob sich langsam und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen an ihm vorbei und hinaus in die Küche.

Als er nach ein paar Minuten zurück in den Raum eilte, lehnte Jeremy mit dem Hintern an seinem Schreibtisch und hielt die Tageszeitung zwischen den Fingern, die er aufmerksam las. Er ließ die Zeitung sinken, faltete sie penibel zusammen und warf sie dann hinter sich auf die freie Fläche des Tisches. Clay trat auf ihn zu und blieb dann mit gesenktem Kopf und abwartend vor ihm stehen.

Jeremy musterte ihn einen Moment und sah dann auf die Hände ... "Alles sauber?"

"Ja," gab Clayton leise zurück.

"Dann setz dich hin!"

Clay drehte sich nach den Sessel um und ließ sich wieder hinein fallen, während sich sein Adoptivvater mit beiden Händen auf der Schreibtischkante abstützte und den Mund öffnete.

"Ich weiss, dass du es nicht leiden kannst, wenn sich Fremde auf unserem Land befinden und hier wildern! Ich weiss auch, dass du es nicht ausstehen kannst, wenn sich diese Personen uns gegenüber feindselig und respektlos verhalten. Wenn sie uns nicht glauben, obwohl wir wissen, dass wir im Recht sind! Wie heute!"

Der Alpha sprach leise und wählte seine Worte sorgsam aus. Schon allein der Umstand, dass Clayton sich auf dieses Wortduell mit Mr. Braxton eingelassen und ihn dann mit dem Gewehrkolben zum Schweigen gebracht hatte, _kratzte_ sehr energisch an Jeremy's eigener Selbstkontrolle!

Er war dort am See drauf und dran gewesen, Clay am Kragen zu packen und mit sich zurück zum Haus zu schieben, wo er ihm dann gehörig die Leviten gelesen hätte. Doch er hatte als Grundstückseigentümer den Anruf bei Sheriff Morgan durchführen müssen.

Also hatte er seinen Beta erstmal gehen lassen ... Ein Fehler! Wie sich ja nachher herausgestellt hatte, denn Clay war den Jägern gefolgt und hatte wieder angegriffen. Das obwohl sein Alpha ihm mit Blicken mitgeteilt hatte, er solle sich gefälligst ruhig verhalten und die Eindringlinge einfach ziehen lassen.

Jeremy holte wieder Luft.

"Und ich denke, _du_ weisst, dass ich es nicht toleriere, wenn ein Mitglied meines Rudels und ganz besonders mein _eigener Sohn_, einfach so auf einen Menschen los geht und ihn mutwillig verletzt, nur weil er sich nicht beherrschen und seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hat!"

Clay spürte einen Kloß im Hals und Jeremy beugte sich ein winziges Stück nach vorn und fuhr fort.

"Weißt du überhaupt, was du damit vielleicht angerichtet hast," fragte der ältere Danvers leise.

Sein _Sohn_ zog es vor lieber nichts zu sagen.

"Nicht nur, dass wir jetzt bereits wie auf dem Präsentierteller liegen und jeder in der Stadt mit dem Finger auf uns zeigt, weil es mittlerweile schon zwei Leichen gibt, die bei uns aufgefunden wurden," sagte Jeremy etwas lauter. "Nein! Wenn Mr. Braxton dich jetzt noch wegen Körperverletzung bei der Polizei anzeigt, haben wir noch ein großes Problem, was sich nicht so einfach wieder beheben lässt!"

"Ich weiss das," antwortete sein Gegenüber leider etwas _zu_ schnell.

Sofort erntete der junge Mann einen wütenden Blick von Jeremy, der sich jetzt von seinem Tisch _löste_ und einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte.

"Ach, mein Sohn weiss das," fragte der Alpha spielerisch überrascht und mit offenem Mund nach. "Steh auf!"

Leise seufzend tat Clay was ihm befohlen wurde und erhob sich wieder aus dem Sessel. Jeremy starrte ihm in die blauen Augen und hob mahnend einen Finger vor Clayton's Gesicht, der dann innerhalb von nur einer Sekunde den Blick abwandte und die Flusen auf dem Teppich zählte.

Jeremy sprach ihn leise an. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass Braxton intelligent ist und den Mund hält! ... Denn falls dem nicht so ist, Clayton, werde ich einiges zu erklären haben und darauf habe ich wirklich keine Lust! Wir haben schon bei Gott genug Probleme mit diesem abtrünnigen Mutt und eine Anzeige bei der Polizei können wir uns ganz sicher nicht mehr leisten."

"Hast du mich verstanden, Clayton?"

Der jüngere Mann nickte schwach, doch das war dem Alpha nicht genug als Antwort!

"Ich möchte eine verbale Antwort, wenn es denn möglich ist?"

Seufzen. "Ja, ich hab dich verstanden, Jeremy!"

"Du wirst Braxton in Ruhe lassen und ihn nicht mal mehr _ansehen_," erteilte Jeremy ihm weitere Anweisungen für die Zukunft und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "_Keine. Weiteren. Zwischenfälle!_ Okay?"

"Ehm, m-muss ich jetzt die Strassenseite wechseln, wenn dieser Kerl auf mich zu kommt oder was ...?!"

"Wenn du allein unterwegs bist, dann schlage ich genau das vor," bestätigte Jeremy ihn und nickte streng. "Wie gesagt, ich verlange Disziplin und möchte nicht, dass etwas geschieht, was ... vermieden werden konnte. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"Ja, hast du," bestätigte Clay sofort.

Doch nicht ohne mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

Natürlich konnte er es gar nicht leiden, wenn sein Adoptivvater ihn quasi an die Kette legte, doch dagegen lautstark protestieren und etwas sagen, konnte der Beta nun mal leider nicht!

Mit hängenden Schultern sah er dabei zu, wie Jeremy begann den kleinen Knopf an dem rechten Ärmel seines tiefblauen Hemdes zu öffnen. Als der Knopf offen war, krempelte sich der Mann den Stoff bis über den Ellbogen und fuhr an seinem linken Ärmel mit der gleichen Prozedur fort, so dass bei der kommenden Bestrafung das Kleidungsstück intakt bleiben und nicht einreißen würde.

Eigentlich wusste Clayton Danvers, dass es gerade _jetzt_ besser und vernünftiger für ihn wäre seinen verdammten Mund zu halten und es einfach hin zu nehmen, aber ...

"Übertreibst du nicht gerade etwas?! Der Kerl ist doch noch am _Leben_, Jeremy!"

"Ich übertreibe ganz und gar nicht, Clay," erwiderte der Alpha mit ruhiger aber ernster Stimme. "Der Fokus ist bereits auf uns gelenkt und das bedeutet, dass wir uns sehr zurückhalten sollten! Und ganz besonders du solltest etwas ... Schadensbegrenzung betreiben."

"Wenn du damit sagen willst, dass ich vor _dem_ auf die Knie fallen und mich entschuldigen soll, dann kannst du das vergessen!"

Jeremy schob sich noch mal die Hemdsärmel zu recht und stützte leicht ungeduldig die Hände in die Hüften, während er Clay musterte.

"Komm hier rüber und bück dich!"

Er ging auf seinen aufgeräumten Tisch zu und schob die Zeitung noch ein Stückchen nach hinten, so dass die Vorderseite leer war. Clay zog eine Grimasse und spazierte zu seinem Alpha hinüber, der auf ihn immer noch recht geduldig wirkte. Konnte er sich vielleicht noch aus der Strafe heraus reden?

"In Ordnung, ich ... Wenn du das unbedingt so willst, dann werde ich mich bei Braxton entschuldigen, okay? Ich fahre jetzt mit Elena in die Stadt und werde ihn da sicher in irgendeiner Kneipe treffen und mich dann-"

Doch Jeremy ließ ihn nicht weiter ausreden. Er nahm die rechte Hand von seiner Hüfte und deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Finger erst auf Clay und dann die freigeräumte Fläche seines Tisches.

"Was du jetzt tun wirst, ist die Hosen runter lassen, damit wir das hier beenden können!"

Clay bekam große Augen.

"Habe ich schob gesagt, dass es mir leid tut und zwar _furchtbar_ leid," fragte er seinen Adoptivvater schnell.

Kopfschütteln. "Nein! Und genau deswegen, weil du es nicht einsiehst, Clay, rate ich dir jetzt zu gehorchen und nicht noch weiter meine Zeit zu verschwenden!"

_Hm okay, das war sehr deutlich ..._

"Ja, Sir," murmelte sein _Sohn_ fast lautlos.

Ganz langsam drückte Clay den Knopf seiner Jeans auf und zog den Reißverschluß herunter. Er machte ein paar wenige Schritte auf den Tisch und Jeremy zu und blieb dann wieder stehen, während sein Adoptivvater sich seitlich wegdrehte, um ihm etwas Privatsphäre zu gönnen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden lag Clayton mit heruntergelassenen Hosen nach vorn gebeugt und über dem dunklen Tisch. Seine ungeschützte Kehrtseite ragte jetzt als höchster Punkt in den Raum hinein. Die Unterarme auf der Platte abgelegt und seine Stirn auf den verschränkten Händen gebettet, wartete er mit pochendem Herzen darauf, dass Jeremy sein _Mißfallen_ der letzten Stunde zum Ausdruck brachte.

Clay spürte eine Hand, die sich auf seinen breiten Rücken und das dunkelblaue Shirt legte und dann ein wenig Druck ausübte. Sein Rücken wurde langsam warm und sein nackter Hintern würde es gleich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch sein.

Manchmal hasste sich der junge Mann dafür, dass er seine Wut nicht kontrollieren konnte und öfters einfach durchdrehte. Aber das lag in seiner Natur oder? Seiner Wolfsnatur!

Clayton war ein Werwolf und das würde sich niemals ändern.

Genau so wie sich niemals ändern würde, dass _er_ der Sohn des Alphas, Jeremy Danvers, war und dieser Disziplin, Unterwerfung und absoluten Gehorsam verlangte! Und das in jeder Minute und an jedem Tag seines Daseins.

Clay atmete noch mal tief durch, bevor er dann ein lautes Klatschen hörte und sofort der beißende Schmerz einsetzte! Er wurde nach vorn gerissen! Der erste Hieb war brutal und schmerzte fast immer am Meisten. Die nächsten fünf waren leider auch nicht viel zarter oder von der leichten Seite. Er presste die Augen zusammen um sich ganz und gar auf die Schläge konzentrieren zu können.

Und Jeremy teilte weiter aus. Unnachgiebig und höchst diszipliniert.

Krampfhaft versuchte Clayton still zu bleiben und seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Da das Haus dieses Mal nicht leer war und Elena im ersten Stock und ihren Zimmer hockte, wollte und konnte sich Clayton hier keinerlei Blöße geben und versuchte die Prügel stumm zu ertragen.

10...15...20. Jeremy holte wieder weit aus und ließ seine Hand krachend auf die nackte Haut fallen, die sich ganz langsam zu einem leichten Rosa verfärbte. Als ihn der nächste Hieb traf musste Clay unweigerlich schlucken und atmete dann keuchend durch den Mund aus.

_Vielleicht hätt' ich ihm nicht sagen sollen, dass er übertreibt?! ... AH! Verdammt!_

Clay riss bei dem nächsten harten Schlag wieder die Augen auf!

Das heiße Brennen breitete sich jetzt über seine Pobacken aus und hielt an. 27. 28. 29. Er fletschte die Zähne! Keuchte und hatte große Mühe sich keinen Zentimeter zu bewegen oder aufzuspringen.

Sein Atem ging schneller. Die letzten zehn Hiebe brachten Clayton dazu, seine Hände und Finger zu verkrampfen und dann war es vorbei!

Das Klatschen hatte aufgehört. Die Hand auf seinem Rücken war verschwunden. Doch der Schmerz in seinem Hinterteil war geblieben.

Vorsichtig atmete er aus, räusperte sich verlegen und drückte sich dann mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte nach oben. Er sah nach hinten und auf Jeremy, der ihm einmal über das blaue Shirt strich und leicht lächelte.

"Alles in Ordnung, mein Kleiner," fragte sein _Vater_ ihn sanft.

Clay rollte mit den Augen und schniefte. "Klein?!"

Und Jeremy legte den Kopf schief. Das liebevolle Lächeln, was er seinem einzigen Sohn schenkte, blieb.

"Möchtest du ein Taschentuch," fragte Jeremy spielerisch nach. "Oder ein paar Streicheleinheiten?"

Räuspern. "Nein, weder noch, Dad! Es ist alles okay ... und es tut mir leid, wirklich!"

Der Alpha nickte. "Okay! Dann kannst du dich jetzt anziehen!"

Clayton schniefte noch einmal, wischte sich dann doch mit den Fingern durch die blauen Augen und griff nach seiner Shorts, die er schnell über seine Beine zog. Als der dünne Stoff seinen wunden Po streifte, konnte sich der junge Mann einen leisen Aufschrei dann doch nicht mehr verkneifen und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Die Jeans folgte und auch diese Bewegung tat ihr Übriges, um Clayton Danvers noch ein paar Stunden an sein derbes Fehlverhalten zu erinnern. Nachdem er auch den Kopf und Reißverschluss geschlossen hatte, umarmte er Jeremy noch einmal kurz und liebevoll und lief dann äußerst vorsichtig durch den Salon.

Jeremy stützte sich mit der rechten Hand auf der Schreibtischkante ab und sah seinem _Sohn_ nach.

"Clay?"

Der Beta seufzte leise und warf einen Blick zurück über seine Schulter. "Ja?"

"Du hälst dich von Braxton fern! Und du wirst auch die anderen Jäger zu keinem Zeitpunkt provozieren oder anderweitig verärgern," befahl Jeremy ihm noch einmal mit einem strengen Blick. "Andernfalls sehe ich mich gezwungen härtere Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

Nicken. Sein Adoptivsohn hatte eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon, was Jeremy ihm gerade versprochen hatte. Er war mit der starken rechten Hand seines Alphas noch sehr gut weggekommen. Doch bei einem nächsten Vergehen würde er den ungeliebten und weitaus schmerzhafteren Lederriemen benutzen, der unten im Keller an einem Nagel an der Wand baumelte.

Dieses _Teil_ wollte Clay natürlich in naher Zukunft nicht sehen oder gar spüren wollen.

Ein reumütiger Blick nach unten ... "Ja, Jeremy."

"Gut! Dann fahrt jetzt in die Stadt und hört euch um! ... Ich will diesen _Mutt_ und ich will ihn lebend!"

_Ja, wenn möglich ... _dachte Clayton verbissen, doch er nickte wieder. "Ich hab verstanden!"

Langsam drehte er sich wieder um und ging aus dem Salon in die Lobby, wo er nach seiner schwarzen Jacke und den Wagenschlüsseln griff und dann das Haus durch die Vordertür verließ.

Clayton fuhr seinen Wagen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen aus der Garage und parkte ein paar Meter vor der Treppe. Dann lehnte er sich äußerst vorsichtig mit dem Rücken an die Beifahrertür und versuchte den pochenden und brennenden Schmerz in seinem Hinterteil irgendwie zu ignorieren.

Plötzlich hörte er Elena's zarte Stimme aus dem ersten Stock kommen. Sie schien zu telefonieren. Clay konnte nicht anders, als kurz zu lauschen und dann verdrehte er gekränkt und eifersüchtig seine blauen Augen.

_Sie hat einen Freund?_

ENDE

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> Clay? Selbstkontrolle ist nicht eine deiner Stärken oder? Pech für dich - Glück für mich ;) I love it! Danke fürs Lesen und Reviewen, meine Freunde! Bis zum nächsten Mal! Alles Liebe eure Vanessa


End file.
